ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaskimo
Elaskimo is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in Ryder 10. Appearance Elaskimo has light bluish purple-skin, with big white eyebrows and purple hair. He wears green winter wear, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Elaskimo's primary ability is stretching and elasticity. His body is made of rubber, and is able to stretch any part of his body. He has enhanced strength and agility to go along with it, making him strong in battle. He can twist his body up like a corkscrew to increase the power of his attacks. Opposed to canon Kraaho, his body is extremely resilient, as his rubber body can absorb all forms of blunt force trauma. He is reletively unharmed from physical attacks or harm, and bullets can't pierce his body. He is heat resistant, as he thrives in hot environments. Being made of rubber, he is completely immune to lightning or electricity. He can survive reentry. He has limited cryokinesis, with his breath being naturally cold. Though not useful as a power on its own, if he inhales and inflates, as well as twists up, then he can unleash the attack with much more force, capable of freezing a wet opponent. By inhaling a large amount of air, he can inflate his body, mainly his chest. Weaknesses His limbs can be tied up, trapping him. He needs extreme hot temperatures to survive, and doesn't do well at average Earth temperatures. In severely cold weather, his limbs freeze over, him not able to stretch as far if at all. Sharp objects can cut him, making bladed weapons harmful to him. Elaskimo can be harmed by extreme physical power, such as a blow from a Highbreed. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Elaskimo was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 hacks the Omnitrix, and it scans Ester in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). Appearances * Under Wraps (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Be Afraid of the Dark (Ryder 10) * Number 23 (early debut) * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * The Purge (Ryder 10) Ryder 10: Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Demons and Shadows (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) * Ryder 10 Returns * How the Mighty Have Fallen (accidental transformation; intended alien was Heatblast) By 18 year old Ryder * The Final Countdown (Ryder 10) By Skurd * Trouble Helix (Ryder 10) (elbow and knees) Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John learned about Elaskimo when Paradox showed him several other alien forms he possessed. John Smith 10: Omniverse * Battle of Vilgaxia Part 1 * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * Last Chance Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Elaskimo is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Ryder * Love is Strange By Samurai * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute Ben 10(REBOOT) *Elaskimo has yet to appear. Trivia * His name comes from combining "Elastic" and "Eskimo." * His powers are based off Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. * The idea to use ice breath as a power came from ChamAmazing. The picture did as well. See also * Elaskiblast Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Kraaho Category:Dioga beta Category:Ryder 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Omnimania